Fangs and Love
by NinjaSakuraHyuga
Summary: A Vampire-fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, adding a new story….I have to remember to keep updating all my stories. Well this one is for my friend EternalSpiderLily, who's fanfics are freaking awesome! Also you should check them out :3. So here it is and if anyone has a better idea for a title, plz put it in your review and I will use the best one. Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto**

"Neji wake up," said boy could hear his cousin yelling outside his bedroom.

"Go away Hinata, you annoying pest,"Neji said, putting his pillow over his head to drown her out.

"We're going to be late, you jackass," Hinata said, kicking his door open, "Get up or I'm telling dad." Neji threw his pillow off his head and sat up in his bed, running his fingers through his chocolate-brown hair.

"Fine," he said in annoyance, "but kick my door open one time and I'll burn that sweater Naruto gave you for your birthday." As Hinata ran out of the room, to hide her sweater from Neji's wrath, the boy got up and headed to the bathroom, to take a shower. A few minutes later, Neji came downstairs in a black shirt that said 'Bite Me' in red letters, black pants, and black converses, with his hair in a low ponytail.

"Geez, could you look anymore emo," Hinata teased, who wore a lavender knee-length dress, white sandals, her waist-length hair had a lavender headband in it.

"Could you look any more like a purple crayon," Neji retorted, grabbing a piece of toast and his bag.

"It's not purple baka," she said, glaring at her cousin, as they left the house and got into Neji's Porsche, heading to school, and he replied, "and I care why?" When they arrived, their friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Shikamaru, were in the parking lot. Naruto had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and he was wearing an orange hoodie jacket, with a white shirt underneath, jeans, and orange converse. Sasuke had black hair that was spiky in the back with long bangs in the front, and onyx eyes, he wore a dark blue T-shirt, faded jeans, and blue Vans. Ino, who also has blonde hair and blue eyes, wore short sleeved, purple, shirt, a knee-length skirt, and silver flip-flops. Shikamaru, with his dark brown hair in a ponytail on the top of his head, wore a gray shirt, that said "I used to think being lazy was bad for me, so I stopped thinking" on it, dark brown skinny jeans, and white sneakers. Tenten had her brown hair in two buns and wore a red, dress-like, shirt, white leggings, and white flip-flops.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, **somebody** refused to get up," Hinata said, as she and Neji got out of the car. Neji just gave her an annoyed look, while he got his bag out of the back seat.

"Hey, just be glad I got up and drove us here, you could have walked," he replied, which caused his cousin to stick her tongue out at him, "maybe your cheap boyfriend will finally get a car."

"Hey I'm not cheap, I'm saving up," Naruto replied, hugging Hinata from behind and kissing her cheek, then looked at Neji, "when I get a car, it'll make your car look like a piece of crap." Hinata giggled, as Neji rolled his eyes and walked past the couple towards the rest of his friends.

"Hey," Neji said, "what's up."

"Nothing much," Shikamaru yawned, earning an elbow to his rib by Ino. Shikamaru just glared and continued to yawn. Neji chuckled at the two then turned towards Sasuke and Tenten, wondering why they were not saying anything. The Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched slightly as he saw Sasuke and Tenten kissing and he cleared his throat, causing them to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Ummm, am I missing something," he said, watching Tenten blush and Sasuke just look at him coolly.

"Well, while you were in London over the summer, Sasuke and I ran into each other at a coffee shop and started hanging out there every day," Tenten explained, smiling brightly, "pretty soon, Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend." Neji could see that Sasuke was trying to fight down a blush and he smirked.

"Well it's about freaking time," Naruto shouted, walking past Sasuke and slapping him on the back, earning a glare from the Uchiha, "I was beginning to think that you were playing for the team."

"And how, may I ask, did you come up with that conclusion Dobe," Sasuke said, as the group followed the blonde boy to the school entrance.

"Well, the fact that you pretty much glare at more than half girl population at our school," Neji answered for Naruto, seeing Sasuke's glare intensify at him.

'Oh, it's on,' Sasuke thought and then said, "That's because most of them are annoying and stuck up."

"They're at it again," Tenten sighed and kept walking, as the rest nodded their head, "you think they would knock it off."

"Whatever duck butt," Neji said to Sasuke, earning some laughter from his friends.

"Like you're one to talk about someone's hairstyle, He-she," Sasuke shot back, smirking in the process. The group entered the school, walking to their lockers; which, thanks to Shikamaru's hacking skills, were right next to each other. **(A/N: I made Shikamaru a hacker in this story for reasons later)**

"Hey guys, I just remembered," Naruto said, cutting off whatever Neji was about to say to Sasuke, "the last day of school last year, I overheard granny Tsunade saying that there was gonna be a new student today."

"How come you're just remembering this now," Neji asked, as everyone put some books in their locker and headed outside to the picnic tables, by the parking lot.

"Cause I was in detention the last day of school. Once it was over I went home and fell asleep. I didn't think it was really important." The girls sweatdropped as the boys facepalmed at Naruto's selective memory.

"Well, do you know anything about the new student," Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto thinking for a bit, and then smirked, "don't strain yourself with all that thinking now."

"Shut up, Teme," Naruto yelled, "all I know is that it's a girl and she's a sophomore like us." At the mention of the new student being a girl, Ino smiled brightly. Maybe she could get this girl to be her shopping buddy. Hinata wasn't into shopping as much as she was and Tenten liked to dress like a tomboy most of the time, unless it was an important day like the first day back to school. Two minutes later, the sound of a motorcycle was heard entering the parking lot. Everyone that was at the picnic tables, turned and saw a girl on a red Suzuki Hayabusa.

"That must be the new girl," Shikamaru said, "I don't know any girl, here, that rides a bike like that." A group of guys were in awe as the girl parked her bike in a space across from Neji's car. She had on a red shirt that said 'Bite Me' in black letters, black skinny jeans, fingerless gloves, and red converse. The girl removed her helmet, revealing her waist-length pink hair and dazzling green eyes. Girls were glaring at her and guys were hooting at her. Neji felt his heart flutter when his eyes met hers.

**A/N: well I have to go now so I will update soon bye.**

_**Next time: **_

"_**Hi my name is Sakura Haruno"**_

"_**I'm Ino Yamanaka. These are my friends Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten and N-"**_

"_**Neji Hyuuga."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo…..ok I'm gonna update this for my friend. So without further delay, here's the second chapter, EternalSpiderLady and all my readers.**

They started at eachother, completely oblivious to others around them. When one blinked, the other blinked. The pink-haired girl brought her arm up and waved to Neji, with a smile on her face. Even though he didn't know the girl, Neji felt himself smile and wave back. A sudden hand on his shoulder, brought Neji out of his thoughts, and he turned around to see Hinata, looking at him.

"Neji, are you ok," she said, looking at her cousin, with a worried expression, "you were spacing out for a minute there."

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata," Neji reassured his cousin. He looked back up, to see the pink haired girl, placing her helmet in her black North Face backpack and sling it over her shoulder. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other, with a sorta evil grin and turned their attention to Neji.

"Hey Neji, you sure you're ok," Sasuke asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, "you seem to enjoy staring at the new girl, that's unlike you."

"Get bent, Uchiha," Neji replied, with a glare, then noticed the new girl walking up to his group. Withb every step she took, Neji felt his heart rate quicken; he questioned why he felt like this, but at the same time, he didn't care. Finally she stood in front of his friends, with a smile still on her face and opened her mouth to say something.

"Hello," she said, her voice soft and sweet, "I hope this isn't too much trouble, but I'm new here and I'm not sure where my classes are." Everyone looked at each other, as if silently asking one another if they should help her. Ino took this chance to jump up in front of the girl, with a big goofy smile.

"It's no problem, we would be happy to show you around," Ino replied, giggling, as the pink haired girl smiled back and nodded her head.

"Thank you, by the way, my name is Sakura Haruno," said girl replied.

"**Even her name is beautiful!" **Inner Neji ranted, but outer Neji just tried to ignore him.

"That's a pretty name, I'm Ino Yamanaka," said girl replied, then pointed to her friends and introduced them, "these are my friends, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga and N-"

"Neji Hyuuga," Sakura said, cutting off the blonde girl. Everyone stared at the pink haired girl for a minute, before Ino said something.

"Ummm, yea, how did you know," she asked, as everyone else looked from Neji to Sakura. Meanwhile, Neji was trying to figure out how the new girl knew his name.

"**Maybe she's a fangirl,"** Inner Neji suggested, which made Outer Neji cringe at the thought. He watched, as Sakura was thinking, for a bit before answering the question.

"Well, I could tell that he was a Hyuuga, when you introduced Hinata," Sakura explained, earning some nods, then pointed behind the group, "as for his first name, it's probably cause of that." Turning their attention to where Sakura was pointing, Tenten and Hinata facepalmed, Neji cringed in disgust, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru broke out laughing. At the front entrance of the school, was a huge group of girls, holding up colorful signs, that said 'I 3 Neji Hyuuga' on them.

"Why do I have so many fangirls," the poor Hyuuga boy asked, as he had the sudden urge to walk up to a wall and slam his head on it.

"Because God hates you?," Sasuke suggested, earning a glare from Neji, as Sakura just looked at the two confused.

"Well then he must despise you, cause you have fanboys also," Neji shot back, smirking as he saw Sasuke's eye twitch, unctrollably and everyone started laughing; even Sakura. Her laughter, out of everyone, made Neji smile.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, pointing to Neji, "you just smiled, Neji. You never smile."

"Is there a problem with me smiling?" said boy asked, his smile disappearing into a frown.

"…Well no, it's just really creepy." Sakura looked even more confused, as Neji took off one of his sneakers and smack Naruto with hit.

"Is this normal?" she asked Ino, who just smiled, nodded, and started walking towards the entrance of the school. Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, and slightly bruised Naruto followed after the blonde. After putting his shoe back on, Neji looked up and noticed that Sakura was still standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"You know, you didn't have to wait for me," he said, trying not to sound so nervous, which only made her giggle a little and he mentally slapped himself.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Sakura replied, walking with him, towards the entrance. Neji looked at her and was about to say something, but when they got near the entrance, the screaming fangirls were becoming very annoying and unbearable. A small voice in the back of Neji's mind was telling him that something unexpecting was gonna happen, but he ignored it. As he and Sakura approached the group of fangirls and his friends, who were arguing with the air-headed girls on letting them through.

"Will you just move, you fat cow!?" Ino shouted, while glaring at a red-haired girl, named Karin. Over the summer, word got out that Sasuke and Tenten started dating, which caused an uproar with the raven- haired boy's fangirls and most of them switched over to Neji's fanclub. Karin was one of them and she somehow became the head of the fan club. She wore black rimmed glasses, a brown, deep-V shirt that barely covered her chest, very short shorts that looked like they used to be pants, and matching brown heels.

"Make me slut bag!" Karin yelled at Ino, while placing her hands on her hips, as the other fangirls start yelling again.

"I know you're not calling someone a slut bag, Karin," Hinata said, rolling her eyes as said girl glared in her direction. She was about to say something, until she caught sight of Neji and immediately ignored Ino and her group. The rest of the fangirls saw Neji also and began cheering more, until they saw who he was walking with and got pissed.

"Who's she?!" they all screamed, causing Neji and his friends to cover their ears. Sakura, who didn't seem to be affected by their screaming, just stood there with a confused look on her face. Finally, Karin walked up to Sakura, with a angered look on her face.

"Hey, new girl," she said, placing a well manicured hand on her hip and glared at the pinkette, "what do you think you're doing with my Neji?" Hearing this, some of the fangirls started arguing with Karin and Sakura just shrugged, then proceeded to follow Neji and the others right past the airhead fangirls and into the building.

"So Sakura, where are you from?" Tenten asked, when they were finally inside and walking down the hallway.

"Hm? Oh I'm from Suna," she replied, smiling at the burnette, "actually I was originally born here, but my family moved a few months after I was born."

"That's cool," Hinata said, as the others nodded in agreement, then she noticed Sakura take out a piece of paper, "that your schedule?"

"Yep," Sakura replied, looking at the schedule, "since I'm new, I don't know where any of these teachers are." Being the nice person, that she is, Hinata asked to see the schedule and Sakura handed it to her. Looking over the paper, Hinata's smile turned from brightly to devilish and then she handed the paper back to her new friend.

"Well looks like you have a class with each of us," she said happily, "but one of us has every class with you."

"Really, who," Ino asked curiously, looking over Sakura's shoulder, at her schedule. Looking at Hinata, she didn't miss the evil smirk on the, seemingly innocent girl's face. Apparently, neither did Tenten, cause she raised her eyebrow at the Hyuuga girl. During the questioning, they all stopped at the vending machine to get something to drink.

"Well, she has P.E. and Art with all of us," Hinata said, taking a sip of her 7-Up, then continued, "but she has every class with Neji." Hearing this, said boy started chocking on his Sprite, in surprise. Sakura blushed a little, while she patted Neji on the back to help him stop chocking. Ino and Tenten, who got what Hinata was getting at, started giggling, while Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked, while Naruto seemed confused.

"Wait, why is that funny," Naruto asked, as they headed to their first class. Hinata whispered something in his ear and his mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as if he understood what was so funny. A few minutes later, they entered the art class, while Neji and Sasuke were putting each other into a headlock and their friend's sweatdropped.

"Are they always like this," Sakura asked, earning a few nods, then looked up suddenly as a paintbrush came flying towards her. As she dodged it, Sasuke and Neji let each other go and the group watched as Sakura glared at the person, who threw the paintbrush.

"Sasori-sensei?" Ino asked, wondering why the teacher did what he did, but the red-head just smirked in Sakura's direction.

"Been a long time, Sakura," he said, making said girl smirk back.

"Same to you too Sasori," she said, running towards him, aiming a punch at the teacher, which surprised all her new friends.

**A/N: Ok well that's enough for now cause I go back to school tomorrow and my parents want me to go to bed. I will try to update and put new stories up when I can because my mom hates me writing fanfics :/. Oh well bye and Happy New Year.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahoo! Here's another chapter :3 I do not own Naruto and thank you for the reviews.**

Everyone watched, in amazement, as Sakura and Sasori threw punches and kicks at each other. Sasori threw another punch and Sakura caught it. For a while, the two stood there looking at each other, until Sasori swung his right leg behind Sakura's leg and tripped her. But, before Sakura hit the floor, she brought her foot up and kicked Sasori in the stomach, knocking the wind out oh him. Neji went over to the pinkette and helped her up, as his sensei's friend was laughing at the red head, along with everyone else.

"Ugh, I can't believe I didn't see that," he said, standing up and grinning at Sakura, "you've gotten better Sakura."

"So have you, Itoko-san," Sakura replied, silencing everyone's laughter. They all looked from Sasori to Sakura and then back to Sasori, before someone said anything.

"Sakura, how come you didn't mention that Sasor-sensei was your cousin?" Neji asked, a little confused and unaware that he hadn't let her got yet. Sakura cleared her throat, making him look down and then instantlely let her arm go, while blushing madly. She was about to answer his question, but then turned to her brother and glared at him.

"Well, I didn't know he was gonna be a teacher here," she replied, looking back at the boy.

"Hahaha, oh man did you get your ass kicked by your baby cousin,hm," Sasori's blonde friend laughed, while walking over to the group and slinging his arm over the man's shoulders. Sasori just grunted and shrugged the loud man's arm off him.

"Deidara, do you think that you can refrain from using such language in the classroom," he asked said man, while walking over to his mahogany desk and sitting in his rolling chair.

"My wife has no problem with the way I speak, hm," Deidara uttered, glaring at Sasori, who just facepalmed.

"Wait, Deidara-sensei, you have a wife?" Naruto asked, as everyone sat down at the desks, made especially for art, "I thought you and Sasori-sensei were a thing." At this, Deidara's jaw dropped, Sasori ripped the book, he was reading, in half, and everyone was laughing. Sakura was laughing and banging her fist on the desk, at her brother's disgusted look.

"Naruto," Sasori said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "we are not in a relationship, plus I would never be with someone like Deidara, he's too loud." Deidara glared at Sasori and was about to say something, but then there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads to the door and saw a girl standing the doorway. She was about 5"0, and in her early 20s. Her hair was dark brown and reached past her waist, had hazel eyes and she wore all black clothing.

"There you are Dei-kun," the girl said, her accent making it obvious that she was American.

"Savannah-chan!" Deidara cheered, running over to said girl and pretty much glomped her, "how's my pretty wife doing?"

"Hehe, hi Dei-kun," she said, "I'm fine, I just came to give you your lunch, that you left at home." As she held up the lunch, Savannah didn't have time to register what was happening, before she was lifted up and crushed in a hug, by her husband.

"Awwww, you're so loving!" Deidara exclaimed, pecking the giggling girl on the cheek, "how about after I'm done with work, I take you to your favorite place for FroYo." The mention of FroYo made Savannah's smile widen and her eyes sparkled with excitement. After hugging Deidara tightly, she left the class and headed home.

"Well I can see how you two are perfect for each other," Sasori said, as he started writing down something on the board, "you're both too happy." Deidara glared at Sasori again, but the red head just ignored him. Neji and the others watched the two senseis talk and argue, before they just started talking to themselves.

"So Sakura," Neji started, leaning back in his chair and watching the girl drawing in her sketchbook, "why did you and your brother try to kill each other, a few minutes ago?" Sakura giggled, but didn't look up from her notebook, as she started talking.

"It's a thing we do," she answered, finally looking up from her notebook and smiling, "we were competitive, when we were younger, but he always won. Before he left Suna, I told him that one day I would beat him. I didn't expect him to be here, though."

"Cool," Neji said, listening intensively to the bubblegum haired girl, "So how come you came back her?"

"Well, since I'm almost 18, my parents gave me an option of staying with them and I chose to come here," she said, still smiling, but Neji could see that she was lying, "plus I want to be a doctor when I finish school." Neji smiled at that and decided to change the subject, since it seemed like she wasn't comfortable talking about her parents.

"Hey, what are you drawing," he quickly said, pointing to her notebook, which made Sakura look back down. Smirking, she looked back up and replied.

"Hehe, that's for me to know and for you find out," she said, closing the notebook and holding the notebook.

"That sounds like a challenge," he said, smirking back and reaching for the notebook, but Sakura pulled it out of his reach, while laughing. For a few minutes, Sakura and Neji were playing around and trying to keep the notebook away from each other, ignoring the fact that their friends were watching and laughing at their antics. Sasori, hearing the laughter, turned around and noticed that Deidara was recording Neji and Sakura, being silly, on his phone and the rest of the class was laughing at the towo, who seemed oblivious to everything around them.

"Sakura, Neji," he said, causing the two to stop and look at him, "would you two mind controlling your flirting, so I finally start class." Neji and Sakura immedietly let go of each other and sat down, both now blushing bright red. Sasori was about to start talking, but then the bell rang, signaling the end of first period and everyone got their things and left. Deidara was snickering under his breath, while Sasori seemed confused at the time. Shrugging it off, he walked over to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sakura, I would like to speak with you after class," he earning a nod from her and then went back to writing stuff on the board, for the next period. Sakura and everyone left the classroom, while everyone was still giggling at what happened.

"So first day and you're already in trouble?" Neji asked, smirking at the adorable glare he got from Sakura.

"Oh be quiet, besides if that were the case, then you would be in trouble too," Sakura shot back, making him chuckle. As they started talking to each other, the two started heading to their next class, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Well they sure got along quickly," Ino said, watching the two walk away, "which is weird, cause Neji doesn't get along with many girls."

"True, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something about Sakura," Shikamaru said, yawning, "she's nice, but I feel like she's hiding something. Her and Sasori."

"Oh stop it Shikamaru," Hinata said, then smiled, as they all headed to their next class, "just be happy for him. I think we've finally found someone that get him out of his shell." Everyone looked at the Hyuuga girl, before nodding in agreement.

'Maybe this year will be great,' she thought, giggling.

**A/N: Ok, I'm done with this chapter. ^.^ Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Plz R&R!**


End file.
